Talk:United As One/@comment-25266794-20160416002921
New preview from http://iamnumberfourfans.com/activities/unlock/ !! (Henri is the answer to the trivia) A transcription: Who is the first person the Garde toasted to at their reunion dinner? HENRI “I need your help,” I say. The words leave a bitter taste in my mouth. Five cocks his head to the side so that his good eye is focused on me. “You saved my life, John. I know you’ll never trust me. Not after everything that’s happened. But I’m at your service.” Next to me, Nine groans. “I want to barf.” Five turns to Nine. “You know, I accept responsibility for my actions, Nine. I know that what I did was . . . misguided. But when will you accept your part?” “My part?” “Always running your goddamn mouth,” Five growls. “If you only shut up once in a while . . .” “So my jokes turned you into a psychotic traitor,” responds Nine. I notice his fists are clenched. He looks at me. “This is a stupid idea, John.” I shake my head. “Look, when all this is over, if you two want to lock yourselves in a steel cage and work your shit out once and for all, that’ll be fine with me. But right now, we can’t waste any more time.” Nine frowns and falls silent. Five keeps on staring at me like he can see right through me. After a second, he clicks his tongue. “What a difference a day makes,” Five says. Then he addresses Nine like I’m not even in the room. “Yesterday he was doing everything he could to keep us from killing each other, remember? The Boy Scout. Now it’s all changed.” He fixes me with a smile that looks almost proud. “I see that look in your eyes, John. You weren’t ready before, but now you are.” “Ready for what?” I ask, inwardly kicking myself for how easily I took the bait. “For war,” Five replies. “Ready to do whatever’s necessary to win. Maybe ready to do more than what’s necessary, hmm?” He looks at Nine again. “You see it, too, don’t you? He’s like us now. Bloodthirsty.” Nine doesn’t immediately respond. He’s got an uncertain look on his face; and, I realize, despite his hatred for Five, what’s just been said about me has struck a chord. How could I not be changed after what’s happened? If I’m bloodthirsty, if I’m willing to do whatever it takes to end Setrákus Ra, well, I’m not ashamed of that. I ignore the entire exchange and look Five in his one eye. “I need you to teach me to fly,” I say. Five sighs. “If you’re determined to do it yourself, there’s another training technique we could try.” “What is it?” I’ve barely gotten the question out when Five hits me in the stomach with his shoulder. The air goes out of me immediately. He’s like a cannonball. He doesn’t have arms to grasp me, so it’s all force that keeps my midsection pressed firmly to Five’s shoulder. We careen straight out the door of his cell, right past Nine, who doesn’t react quickly enough. The marines outside scream in surprise. We let our guard down for one second and this is what happens. How stupid could we be? Five slams me up against the wall opposite his cell, high up, so the top of my head actually brushes the ceiling. I hear shouts from the soldiers, hear their weapons cock. “Don’t!” Nine shouts. “You’ll hit John!” Five flies away from me, and I start to slide down the wall. But he isn’t letting me go; he’s just getting a better position. As I fall, his legs wrap around my chest. One of my arms is pinned against my side in his leg-lock. The other I manage to squeeze free. I fire up my Lumen on my free hand and grasp at Five’s leg, trying to pry myself loose. I burn through the front of his pajama pants, hear the skin on his leg crackle and pop and then — Whoosh! All of Five’s skin becomes fire, his Legacy kicking in. Even though I’m immune to being burned, I still jerk backwards, surprised. The straitjacket burns clean off him, fiery shreds falling to the hallway floor beneath us. Now he doesn’t need his legs to grasp me. He reaches down and wraps his flame-covered hands around my throat.